Haiate, a twelve year old akatsuki
by HolderOfTheDeathNote
Summary: haiate is twelve and a s ranked criminal, and the akatsuki want her to join...
1. Chapter 1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I do own haiate. So yea. If haiate is a character in naruto or some other anime, I AM SORRY. I JUST LIKE THE NAME.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Summary: life of a 12 year old akatsuki member, yea so thats the title, and kindof half the summary. I don't know what else to put, so you'll have to read to find out. And haiate is pronounced H-eye-aw-tay

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haiate is (duh) twelve years old, and an S- classed criminal. (I am going onto appearance, so you don't get too confused). Haiate wore a simple black belly shirt (something like sai's). her stomache is covered in bandages. Not because she was wounded, but for ninja's, I guess it was a fashon statement or something. Anyways, haiate wore a headband very loosely around her waste. Haiate comes from the land of lightning, but the headband she wore wasn't from there. Haiate actually had no idea what village or country the headband came from, all she knew was, from the bingo book she kept with her, tha it was the same of one of the akatsuki members.

The akatsuki were her idols, she never thought of joining them. Way too much work. But the idea of the offering a spot in the gang would be an honor. Ofcourse an honor she couldn't refuse, but an honor all the same. (okay now that I have finished explainin stuff that needs explainin, on with the actual story. Hhmm, you know that could be my summary… oh well)

Haiate is sitting in a tree just outside of konoha. And what do you know, she is bord out of her witts.

_Why __cant__ someone just walk by or something._ She thought to herself, pulling out her five foot long sword. Her sword hadn't come in contact with flesh in a month now and she could feel her skills dripping away with every moment that she wasn't in intense battle. _I wouldn't even care if an __akatsuki__ walked by, just let me fight __some one_ And BANG, her wish came true, and unfortunetly it did.

Hearing footsteps, haiate silently got ready to jump if needed. Seeing a flash of read she knew automatically that it was akatsuki. Just looking for trouble, like usual, haiate pulled out a kuinai and lazily tossed it at one of the members. Ofcourse her lazy toss is equivelent to tenten's most absolute throw, and if it wasn't for the fact that one of the members had sharingan, she may have had hit them.

"who through that kuinai??!?!" said a voice that sounded very cool and relaxed.

_Hhhmmmm__ That's __itachi__, so that probably means that the other one is __kisame__Might as well have some fun._ Haiate jumped down.

"who the hell is this brat?!?!" said kisame pulling out his sword at the sight of haiate's drawn one. "she seems familiar."

_What, I may not be the worst but I do have a 5 __milliom__ dollar _(sorry, forget what jappanese money is called) _bounty on my head. Might as well show them how tough a brat can be._

"move aside, we have-"

"have no intention of fighting, yea yea, save your breath." Interrupted haiate. Her grip tightened on the handle of her sword. She knew she was probaly gonna get herself killed talking like that, but might as well die fighting your best battle.

"now I remember, I saw her wanted poster in the outpost town." Said kisame. "5 million (yen?) I think."

" Such a high price, what did you do?" asked itachi.

_God, just how __arrogent__ are these people?!?!__ I am known all the way to the land of snow. _Haiate narrowed her eyes, and looked at kisame, straining herself not to even look at itachi in her periffial vision. No way was she getting caught in his dojutsu. With speed that would make rock lee seem like a turtle she ran up and took a swing at kisame. Itachi could see her perfectly, but kisame just saw her disappear and reappear with her giant sword through his shoulder.

"WHAT?!?" gasped kisame as he watched his blood drain from his body.

"you wanna know the best part?" sneared haiate, as she disappeared and reappeared 40 feet away. "my blade is poisoned. Unfortunetly, not enough to kill, seeing how I haddn't added any poison lately, but you will be out cold for about a, what is it, a month."

"no..fair…………." Said kisame as he fell forward.

Haiate chanced a glance at itachi. Big mistake.

The moment haiate began to move itachi had activated his mangekyou sharingan. Haiate felt herself fall down

_She was standing in the middle of her house, looking at her 1 year old self, watching her parents being slaughtere__d. Rouge ninja's had been sent to assassinate her family because of some __fude__Except, in __itachi's__ world, she was the rouge ninja.__ As soon as her blade came out of her mother's chest, __haiate__ saw the room crumble away. She was now 10 and was watching herself take revenge on the clan that had sent the assassins. Just before she watched herself sink her blade into a pregnant woman, that world crumbled._

Her eyes fluttering open, she saw people's outlines all around her. Haiate eyes were open, but sharingan had made her temperrarely blind.

She may have been blind, but that ddn't slow down her speed. Haiate jumped up and ran to a bright light that she assumed to be a open door. Boy she couldn't have been more wrong. She had run straight into deidara's room, who had just blew up a tobi pushie (author laughs uncontrollably at this ).

"WHAT THE-" haiate picked herself up off of deidara's chest and ran back through the door.

_Okay, that was awkward. Hey, my sight is coming back. _Now that she could see, haiate got a full view of the room she had woken up in. the members who had been gathered around her were still running towards deidara's room. _Hey, another light, and trees._

Haiate ran outside, but she was in such a hurry to get out of there she didn't notice the clay bird that was tangled in her hair. **BANG**

the explosion pushed haiate out of the door and against a tree. _Okay, that hurt. _She looked up and saw hidan, deidara, itachi, (okay pretty much everyone) run outside. _Shit, taking on one __akatsuki__ isn't bad, but all of them!!!_

Kisame walked forward. _How is he awake!!! I mean his arm is bandaged but the poison should have kept him from even blinking._

"I have some unfinished business with you girlie." He grinned, raising his sword. Realizing that she didn't have her own sword, haiate closed her eyes and bit her lip, waiting for the sharkskin blade to rip her to shreds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well that is the first chapter. Please comment. If I don't at least get ten (one person can commet more than once). So yea. Have no idea when the next chapter will be so, check.


	2. Chapter 2

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2, yay!!! I know I said I would only carry on if I got five cmments, but only after a day, my story got saved to favorites, so that now counts. But I still want at least five comments, even a goodjob will do.

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ

Haiate closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt the rough blade land on her side, and be pulled back. Trying not to seem weak, haiate tried to ignore te pain, but it was too great. Screaming, haiate tried to crawl away, but the wound on her side stopped her from doing so. She looked up at kisame who was raising his sword again, then she looked at the others. They seemed shocked that kisame had just hit her.

_Wasn't that their plan? _Haiate looked at her side and saw that she was loosing way too much blood. Her eyes started to act up, the scene was sliding in and out of focus.

Kisame was just about to bring his sword when she saw someone run forward. The picture went out of focus and haiate felt like she was picked up or pushed, it was hard to tell. Trying hard to see what happened, she instead listened.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! DO YOU WANT TO GET US ALL KILLED?!?!"

_Is that hidan? _Haiate felt some presure on her side. She expected to hear a yell when she opened her mouth, but only heard a groan. _How weak am i?_

"I DON'T CARE, SHE ALMOST TOOK MY LEFT ARM!!!"

" ha, the day some one takes _my_ left arm is the day sasori gets killed by an old lady."

"HEY!!!"

_That was deidara, and it sounds like he is right over me. God, I wish I could see what is happening. Huh?! _Haiate could finally see what was happening.

She was laying in deidara's lap, and the pressure was from him and tobi wrapping bndages around her side. Hidan was holding kisame's sword, and sasori was keeping kisame still with his puppet strings. The leader, his partner, zetsu, and kakuzu weren't there. Itachi was just standing back looking a little disapointed that kisame didn't kill her.

" how is it that you treat every new member like a punching ba……….."

Haiate didn't pay any more attention, _I'm an akatsuki? No way.! _Suddenly the pain in her side tripled and she passed out, but before she did, she heard deidara yell.

"TOBI WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST HIT HER WOUND!?!?!?!?!"

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

Haiate woke up on a couch in a dark room. There were people talking on the other side of the to her right, and the weren't trying to keep their voices down.

"I don't care if she almost took your left arm, when I come here to find two people wrestling kisame, and deidara holding an unconcious girl, I would think I would get a better explanation than that!"

Some one snickered at the deidara part and there was a sudden explosion. It wasn't big, but the whole place did shake.

"get out of here tobi, your not in akatsuki, and your not getting in, seeing how our last spot is finally filled. And seeing how we are using orochimaru's old room as a storage place, the girl will take sasori's room."

"WHAT?!?!" haiate could hear everyone smirk. "and where am I suppose to sleep?"

"the couch is always free."

"no way, do you know how many mutated bugs I have found on that thing!"

_How many of what on the couch!?!? Please say they have another couch, please say they have another couch. _Haiate watched a giant scorpion sudenly come from behind the pillow at her feet, and crawl down onto the ground. _HOLT SHIT!!!! DON'T THESE PEOPLE EVER FUMIGATE THIS PLACE!!!!!!_

"Okay, me and (insert blue haired womas name here, I forget it) are going back on another mision to collect more information. If any one is or anything is out of place, I will personally kill all who is responsible." Haiate could feel the air get very tense at this.

_Apparently the leader doesn't joke around at all._

" take her to your room sasori."

"but where wil-"

"-I DON'T GIVE A KYUUBI'S ASS!!!"

"fine, fine, "

Haiate heard every one leave through some other door that pobably led to the rooms, but sasori, the leader, and (insert blue aired womans name here) walked into the room she was in. the leader and his partner kept walking and out another door, but sasori walked up to the couch.

"as you probably heard, your taking my room." He said.

" please just say there aren't any mutated bugs In it." Haiate tried to sit up, but gasped at the pain in her side and fell back.

" here, let me help." Sasori, looking very reluctant, picked up haiate and carried her halfway to his room. Setting her down, hei said, "can you walk?"

_No_ "yes" haiate didn't want to look too weak infront of the akatuki, just incase the changed their minds on her being a member.

After what seemed like a walk of trture, they finally reached sasoris room. Stepping inside of the room, haiate thought that it seemed, how should she put it, in-human. She guessed most of it was becus of the bed, it was just a matress and a blanket.

Sasori walked to the closet ad pulled out a pillow and extra blanket, and spread them on the bed. Haiate looked around the room again, there was a desk oposite the bed, and it was covered in papers that had notes and formulas writen all overe them. Half of it was poison that was so complex that it mde haiate's head hurt just thinking about it. She didn't even notice that sasori had left.

Turning around to find no one else there startled haiate, and she sat down on the bed. It was kind of hard, but better than a mutated bug infested couch any day.

Laying down, haiate quickly fell asleep. But it wasn't that long before a knockat he door woke her up. Haiate sat up painfully and walked to the door. She heard a cut off yell, and then something heavy hit the ground.

_The hell is going on?_ Haiate leaned in closer to her door to hear more.

BbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbB

Sasori was as mad as hell. Why did he have to give the brat his room. Nobody even knew er name. he went to kitchen after he left the kid in his room. Sitting down at the table that sasori wondered why he even came to the kitchen. (I didn't know pupets coud even eat).

_if I could just take my anger out on some one._

Deidara walked infront of the kitchen. He was carrying a very small akatsuki cloak and orochimaru's old ring.

_That will do._

Sasori got up and silently followed deidara.

CccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccC

_The hell is going on?_ Haiate leaned in closer to hear more.

There were other footsteps. The other akatsuki's that were hear had probably left their rooms to see what happened. There were sudenly lots of what seemed to be uncrontrollable snickers (candy? Where?) that were suddenly shushed. There was another knock at the door that made haiate jump.

Opening the door, haiate saw there was only deidara. But boy was he pissed off. She wachd his eyes dart to the corner at the end of the hallway. She looked there too but there wasn't anybody there. Turning back to deidara, she asked, "what was that out side my door just now.?" Deidara didn't answer.

"is something wrong? Cuz your looking seriously pissed." Deidara still didn' answer her. But what he did do answered half of it.

Leaning In, deidara was looking like he could blow up half the world, and haiate was getting a little freaked out.

"just tell me what you want for gods sakes!?!?"

Deidara, finally got face to face with haiate, and then kissed her.

DddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddD

Okay, chapter two, keep watch for chapter three. It will probably take longer becuasei start school tomarrow, and school will deffinitly interfear with my wrighting.

EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeE


	3. Chapter 3

WOOT Chapter 3 holds up three fingers

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sup world, now I kno I don't hav ten coments, :P. but I did get a cookie, ty to a max ride is ausome, or something aong those lines. An ty to soup farie, the first person to add to faves, an to luV4hao-sama, being the second. Ty to all three for commenting. on with the drama. Now where did I leave off………… o yea, deidara kissed haiate. O dear god wat was I thinkin!!! YAY COOKIE o yea, that's wat I was thinkin.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_HUH?!?!?! WAT THE HELL!!!! _Haiate's eyes widened. Pulling back she ran into sasori's room, grabbed her sword (which yes has been there all along) and ran back out to beat the living shit out of deidara. And becuz of her speed, even with an injury, it only took her three seconds to do so.

Runing out of the room, she saw not deidara, but sasori running for his life. With deidara closely behind.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!" deidara threw five bombs at sasori.

"CANT U TAKE A JOK-" ** BOOOOOM**

Sasori went flying!!!!

_Take ajoke? Wat is that's supposed to- o god, sasori was contoling deidara with his chakra strings._ Haiate ran after sasori when she heard a snicker, running around the corner she found the entire akatsuki (minus sasori and deidara, leader and konan (blue haried lady, correct me if I am rong) laughing their heads off. None of them saw haiate, well tobi did.

"o no, uh guys…." Tobi ran away, while everyone turned around to find a very, very very very very very very very very very (this goes on for another two years) pissed twelve year old with a five foot long sword. Adding the fact that the twelve year old also was as fast as the speed of light, well I wldn't want to be in that sittuation.

"RUN!!!!" everybody scattered, but it didn't slow hiate down.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"YOW!!!!! Owowowowowow, stoooooooooooooooop that hurts."

"shut up tobi" haiate wen t right back to sewing on tobi's left hand. Itachi, who was icing two black eyes looked up an said, "if it wasn't for the fact that I cant move my legs… u would be sooooo dead."

Sasori walked into the room. He was missing both of his arms( seeing how he is puppet, its okay) and one eye.

"we need more airfreshener, and zetsu is having another seizure. God deidara, wat did u do to him?"

"I introduced him to weed killer, yeah."

"and can I have my arms back?"

"no, its haiate's turn to use them" deidara pulled sasori's arms from underneath his feet, cuz he was using them as a footstoole (sp), and tossed them over to haiate. She grabbed them and wonderd wat she cld do. Itachi was asleep on the couch, so she figured she wld target him.

"is there in curry in here?" she said, looking in the fridge (I am guessing their in the kitchen)"nvm, I found it." Haiate took out the curry and using sasori's arms, she positioned it over itachi, so if he sat up, the bowl wld fall on his head.

"do u really think u shld b doin that?" said hidan. "you know wat the leader wld do wen he finds out wat happened."

"yes, I do. And I don't need advice from a guy who cant even see his own hand."

"I cant help the fact that my body is in the closet, wich I am guessing must be barricaded cuz it cant get out. And someone turn off the stupid fan, I am getting dizzy!" in her violente rage of voilence, haiate had cut off hidans head, thinkin that he wld die, but hidan bein the imortal bastard that he is, well that didn't happen, so now his body was in the closet, and his head was hanging on the ceiling fan (the naruto world has ceiling fans? O.o) wich was turned on.

"besides, the leader and konan arent supposed to be back until another three days." But haiate turned of the fan anyways, I guess she had a soft spot for people who are only heads.

"okay tobi ur done."

"but u did hal o my hand."

" well u seem like u shld be ab-" the door opened cutting off her setence. Leader and konan were back, three days early. Haiate new she, deidara, sasori were all going to die a slow and painul death, seeing the mess was their fualts. But she didn't really like sasori at the moment in time (author has no clue why) so she grabbed deidara by the collar of his cloak ad pulled him out of the room, and past the leader and konan before they even new they were there.

Outside, deidara and haiate listened to wat was happening….

"DID NOBODY HERE WAT I SAID?!?!?!"

" huh wa- AAHHH CURRY IN MY EYES"

" AAAAAAHHHH RAINING HEADS"

"SOME ONE HAND ME BODY"

"ITACHI GIVE ME MY ARMS!"

"ALL OF U ARE GOING TO DIE! KONAN IT'S A DISEMBODIED HEAD THAT CAN TALK, GET OVER IT!!"

Deidara and haiate were roflmao –ing

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCccccCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I LIKE MY COOKIE I LLIKE MY COOKIE I LIKE MY COO- ZOMG, BAD COOKIE, BAD COOKIE, HOW DARE U EAT THE CAT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T EAT ME

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

READ MEH "THE MIST" STORY!!!!! NO ONE IS COMMENTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**** B**

Haiate looked down the menu.

"hmmm… I think I will get ramen with the roasted pork." The man behind the counter nodded, and his wife, or was it daughter, she was awfully young, started to cook the ramen.

Haiate wasn't wearing her akatsuki cloak, but her usual black shirt and pants. Deidara who was sitting next to her was wearing a plain white shirt but still had those (awesome!!!!) akatsuki pants and the bags of clay at his side.

"so where you guys from? Never seen you around town." the man said. Neither of the akatsuki were wearing their headbands. Since itachi and kisame made their visit, the village knew how to recognize an akatsuki.

" Iwagekure, hm." Said Deidara. He took a sip of his sake.

" all the way from the rock, eh?" the man handed Haiate her ramen. " you visiting family?"

" yep!" Haiate gulped down her ramen in less than a minute.

"haha, you eat fast, I know a kid who wouldn't mind meeting you." The man handed Deidara the bill, which he paid. Soon they had left the ramen stand.

"so what are we gonna do next? I want to try that one candy shop," Haiate looked around. "does konohagekure have good eats or not?"

Deidara smiled at his small partner. A year after Haiate joined, they had gotten so close they were like brother and sister.

" we're not going to any candy shop, we are going to do the mission."

Haiate stuck out her tongue and made puppy dog eyes. " But nii-saaaan." She had gotten use to calling Deidara nii-san, sometimes nii-Chan to get on his nerves. Haiate thought for a second. "what was the mission again?"

Deidara looked confused. "I thought you knew! Leader never told me!"

Shock was written all over haiate's face.

"haha, I was kidding. We just have to extract some information from an ex-ANBU."

"that wasn't funny." Haiate kicked a rock. "so where _are _we heading?"

"well seeing how the ANBU is now a sensei, I would say to the training fields."

"YOSH!!!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke threw a shuriken at naruto, who dodged it and made a few hand signs.

"HAREM NO JUTSU!!!"

Haiate held all of her anger in as she saw the jutsu, and helped Deidara who hand fallen over with a nosebleed. ( XD OMFG PERVERT)

"YOU DOBE WHATS WITH_THAT _JUTSU!?!?!?!!?" yelled an obvious uchiha, via the symbol on his back.

"I thought itachi killed his entire clan!" Haiate whispered.

Deidara nodded. "everyone except his little brother."

"aw, he most love him!"

"HELL NO!!! the night he did the massacre, itachi actually told Sasuke to grow up hating him the to one day kill him!"

"well then he does care, he did that to make Sasuke stronger and live to be a great ninja!"

" well when you put it like that…"

" who are you?"

Deidara and Haiate looked over and to their horror saw a pink haired girl standing right by them, obviously she had heard them talking.

"And how do you know so much about the uchihas?" the girl readied her kunai.

"Oh! Uh- you see I am an ex-ANBU from the rock, and I happened to search for itachi when he committed the massacre, he had said to be in that area." Said Deidara.

The girl considered the story. She looked at Haiate. " and who are you?"

"I am…tai-lee, tai-lee… Hikaru." ( lol, ouran ) Haiate faked a smile. "and he's my brother. "she pointed to Deidara.

"weird you guys don't look like realitives."

"we get that a lot."

"HEY SAKURA! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" yelled a blonde, even though he ran up and was next to them.

Haiate blushed when she realized it was the kid who did that perverted jutsu earlier. With out thinking, Haiate hit him over the head.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR SASUK- o wait your not Sasuke!" the blonde looked confused.

"I guess the saying blondes are dumb don't just apply to girls." Haiate rolled her eyes, then it was her turn to get hit in the head by Deidara. Except Deidara hits hard, so she was knocked to the ground.

For a second, sakura was about to help her up, then Haiate jumped up and started to attack Deidara. Naruto ran forward and held her back, as Deidara stood just out of reach with a smug look on his face.(think ed trying to get at mustang with al holding him back)

"who are you?" the uchiha walked up to the scene.

"this is Hikaru Tai-lee, and her brother…"

"Rimaro." Deidara looked around at Sasuke. '_he__ looks a lot like itachi, now I already have a hate for him.'_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "you look familiar…"

"hello." Kakashi came up when he realized that his team weren't training any more.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, this was the ex-ANBU they were targeting.

"naruto… what are you doing?"

Haiate had since calmed down by the fact that diedara was glaring at kakashi, and naruto, being an idiot, had forgotten to let go of her waste.

Naruto blushed and let go of Haiate, who was about to throw another punch , but her hand was being held back by Deidara, who had stopped glaring.

Deidara faked liked he just realized something, then randomly yelled. "Ah we're late."

He grabbed Haiate and pulled her away from the startled group.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I also do not own ****ouran****highschool**** host club.**


End file.
